winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 417
|pe = A Virtual World |ne = The Nature Rage}}The Enchanted Island is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis After deciding to form a band, the Winx take a trip to the mysterious island of Tir Nan Og, which contains the portal to the Earth fairies' realm. Each Winx is tricked by mirages that threaten to keep them off track. Plot The Winx girls travel to the island from Roxy's vision, the mystical world of Tir Nan Og that had been sealed off by the Wizards of the Black Circle. They arrive at Tir Nan Og, and Roxy faints from a strong headache. Morgana visits her again, this time with concern, asking if Roxy will be able to free them. When she regains consciousness, the Winx are frantic, worried about her; Roxy is anxious. She feels unconcern about her capability in freeing the imprisoned fairies. The girls set up their tents so that Roxy can rest. Believing it would be best that the girls continue without her as her connection with the Earth Fairies is much stronger now and could endanger her, Aisha uses her morphix power to defend her from any outside danger. While she is in the tent, she dreams of Morgana. Morgana provides a clue on how to activate the White Circle and thus, freeing them. Roxy wakes up and runs out to tell the Winx but a dark force is towering over her tent, taking her with it. In the forest, Tecna suggests splitting up to find the prison faster, and use their magic to tell the others. Bloom, Musa, and Flora are with each other. Stella, Aisha, and Tecna are together. They split up and continue to walk. While Musa and Bloom are talking, the vines kidnap Flora. And when the two look behind themselves, Flora is nowhere to be found. In Stella's group, Stella wants to use their wings to get to the prison faster, but Tecna tells her that if they use their wings, someone will know that they are there. Aisha suggest free climbing over the mountain wall. While doing so, she sees mermaids. Reminding her of home, she quickly dives into the sea and introduces herself. Unfortunately, the mermaids turns into the dark force Roxy saw, and it takes her. Tecna sees the whole incident, so she looks back only to see Stella is also gone. She looks everywhere for Stella and finally finds her looking at a shirtless, muscular man by the bushes. Tecna snaps her out of it, asking who the stranger was. The man gets out of the bushes and the two realize that he is a centaur. The centaur turns into the dark force and takes the both of them. Back at Bloom's group, they continue walking shouting for Flora only for it go unanswered. Musa and Bloom see the bushes moving. Then a unicorn appears and it mesmerized Bloom with its beauty and childhood dreams; Musa steps back and tells her that unicorn does not exist. The unicorn turns into the dark force and takes them too. All the girls end up in a dungeon. When they come to they exchange notes on the dark force that kidnapped them. They transform into their Believix form and converge to free themselves. They fly out but Roxy falls to the floor. She assures her friends that she is alright and explains to them that all the Earth Fairies were trying to contact her. She informs them that they are currently in the prison the Earth Fairies were thrown in before they were locked up. Roxy then tells them that the dark force that kidnapped them is known as the Dark Guardian; it was created by the Wizards and tasked with guarding the area that would be the key to freeing the imprisoned fairies. The girls then re-encounter the Dark Guardian. It then splits into four and transforms into two dark mermaids, one dark centaur, and one dark unicorn. The dark mermaids keep on using their hypnotic and supersonic voice against Flora and Aisha. To finish the mermaids, Musa attacks from behind them. The mermaids fall down and leave the three. The unicorn and centaur attack Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Roxy. They decide that Bloom and Roxy are to go and find whatever it is Roxy is sensing. The others distract and deal with their obstacles. Roxy and Bloom reach a room. After observing it they learn that the panel in the room is a keyhole shaped like the White Circle. However, this is not the correct room to activate the one Roxy possesses so they return to their friends. The others have taken care of their obstacles and Tecna is requested to scan the entire dungeon, then overlay the map of Tir Nan Og over it, then re-scan it. The scan displays a diagram and Roxy points the room that can activate her White Circle. The Dark Guardian returns and they split up again. The Guardian evades the others and chases after Bloom and Roxy. Bloom uses her Speedix and grabs Roxy. They fly to the center and successfully put the White Circle in its appropriate keyhole. The doors are unlocked and eradicates the Guardian. The castle and its former prisoners, the Earth Fairies and their queen, Morgana exit it. Finally freed the Earth Fairies kneel to show their gratitude for the girls who released them. The Winx introduce themselves to Queen Morgana and her subjects. They also find out who is Nebula. Morgana praises their power and bravery, and then proposes to the Winx to join them in taking revenge against the human beings and to the Wizards of the Black Circle. The seven refuse, leaving Morgana furious. She lets them go out of gratitude but sternly informs them that they are now their enemies. The Earth Fairies retreat to their domain and begin their revenge scheme. Out on the beach with Bloom, Roxy is upset that had released such vengeful fairies. She was disappointed to find that Morgana was not the sweet woman in her dreams. Bloom comforts her as they gaze at the sunset. Major Events *The Earth Fairies are released. *Morgana starts a campaign of revenge against the humans and the Wizards of the Black Circle. Debuts *Morgana (physically) *Nebula (physically) *Warrior Fairies *Unicorns *Dark Guardian Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Earth Fairies **Morgana **Nebula **Warrior Fairies *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron (flashback) ***Anagan (flashback) ***Gantlos (flashback) ***Duman (flashback) *Animals **Artu **Kiko **Fairy Pets ***Belle ***Ginger ***Coco ***Chicko ***Pepe ***Milly Spells Used *Morphix Barrier - Used by Aisha to defend Roxy. *Magic Convergence - Used by the Winx to get free from the wizards trap. *Stereo Crash - Used by Musa against the monster. *Fire Arrow - Used by Bloom against the monster. *Winter Rose - Used by Flora against the monster. *Dragon Wing - Used by Bloom to defend Musa, Tecna, Roxy and herself. *Super Prism - Used by Tecna along with Double Eclipse to trap the monsters. *Double Eclipse - Used by Stella along with Super Prism to trap the monsters. *Harmonic Attack - Used by Musa twice against the monsters. *Autumn Wind - Used by Flora against monster. *Barrier - Used by Aisha against the monster. *Mega Watt - Used by Tecna against the monster. *Morphix Wave - Used by Aisha against the monster. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *You're Magical *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *You're Magical *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia None. Mistakes *When Tecna shows the girls the map on her device, her gloves are missing. *In numerous scenes, Stella's outer wings are blue instead of pink. *At one point, when Roxy blinks she has light green eye shadow. *When Flora points at the Dark Guardian her bracelets changes to Bloom's wrist gloves. *In one scene a Fairy Pet owned by the boy, its hair was blueish purple instead of being dark purple. TecnaS4.jpg|Tecna's missing glove. Ep417Mistake(1).png|Roxy's light green eye shadow. R.png|Stella's outer wings are blue instead of pink. Screenshot_20191006_070024.png|The Fairy Pet the boy is holding, its hair is incorrectly colored. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes